Fishing jigs which are coated with plastic or paint, frequently have eyes which are filled up with coating material as a result of the coating process. In order for a line to be passed through such an eye, the fisherman has to have a sharp instrument handy to clear the hole. Generally, this sort of instrument would be a fishing hook. Additionally, a fisherman is faced with the problem that if the instrument is thin enough to clear the eye, it is generally so small that it is hard to handle, easy to lose, and not capable of clearing the entire eye satisfactorily. Also in the case in which the sharp instrument is a fishing hook, the hook may be dulled.
The present invention has the advantages of being easy to use, and being able to completely clear the eye of the jig. While its basic structure is simple, and it has been used before in devices like tweezers or tongs, the distinguishing features of the present invention: its hole used to position the eye of the lure, its point to clear the eye of the lure, and its coated end which makes for easy handling, make the present invention a useful new tool for fishermen.